Apartamento 505
by Aasfrid
Summary: Harry de verdad quería estar con Draco nuevamente


**Apartamento 505**

 **One-shot**

Como todas las semanas, Harry Potter volvía al viejo 505. Un apartamento deslucido, ubicado en un ajado edificio cerca del callejón Knockturn.

El joven mago llevaba en sus manos algún tipo de alcohol extraño, como era de costumbre, uno que tomaría sentándose frente al apartamento hasta quedar tan alcoholizado que lo único que alcanzaría hacer entonces seria caer dormido. Era un muy mal habito, que venía siguiendo desde hace dos años.

Naturalmente, los vecinos del lugar, en un inicio se preocupaban por el joven salvador. A veces solían llamar a los aurores, que lo pasaban por alto, por ser quien era, otras intentaban llevarlo a sus hogares con la buena intención de que no pasara frío y estuviera cómodo, sin embargo, él siempre permanecía en su lugar, en frente de 505. No prestaba atención a nada, ni nadie siempre estando en su propio mundo, llenando todo su organismo de alcohol.

Así que con el tiempo paso de ser, para los inquilinos del lugar, " _El-niño-que-vivió"_ a _"Harry-borracho-Potter"_. En el edificio, nadie nunca comprendió porque el gran Harry Potter se arrastraba hacia aquel lugar tan desusado, por un cochino mortífago, uno muerto, para más del asunto.

¡Pues claro que ellos no comprendían! Con una mentalidad que aun quedo atascada en la época de la guerra ¿Quién lograría hacerlo?

Harry dudaba que en sus patéticas vidas lo hicieran. Lo dudaba con tal seguridad, pues estaba seguro de que ellos jamás habían amado a alguien como Draco Malfoy. Nunca comprenderían la hermosa persona que fue el rubio, pues solo se pasaron juzgándolo por un suceso del pasado.

Aquella noche era bastante especial realmente, se cumplían ya pues cinco años de su relación. Siendo una ocasión tan especial, Harry se permitió gastar en algo más que el ron o el whiskey barato. Era una marca rara, que seguramente, jamás se encontraría en Diagon, quizás era ilegal. Quién sabe.

Actualmente, iba por la mitad de la botella, y su estado de borrachez era tal, que había olvidado exactamente lo que había dicho el vendedor con respecto a la botella. Tal vez algo como.

" _Tome con cuidado, señor Potter …"_

¿Qué era?, bueno, ya no importaba. La tomaría como se le viniera en gana, era su dinero el que había gastado. Tomo otro trago, con una gran y amarga sonrisa.

¡Oh, claro! Esa botella fue comprada en el callejon Knockturn, en un pequeño paseo de investigación para su trabajo de auror. Pero eso no importa claramente, solo era un pequeño e insignificante detalle.

En esos momentos, cuando el alcohol ya había llegado a su cabeza completamente, era cuando Harry recordaba a la perfección al que fue el amor de su vida, a pesar de no recordar la mayoría de las cosas que había oído ese día, más temprano. Podía recordar exactamente como había caído enamorado de Draco Malfoy hace cinco años.

Fue bastante sencillo para el enamorarse de Draco. Harry se lo encontró por casualidad trabajando como mesero en una cafetería, un año después de la guerra. El rubio se había comportado como el gran hijo de puta que solía ser en Hogwarts, con insultos y todo, a pesar de ser un cliente.

El moreno, sin razón alguna, había empezado a frecuentar el lugar, siendo atendido siempre por Draco, que además de servirle el café, le regalaba gratis algún que otro insulto (un montón). Harry lo tomaba todo a broma, y l robaba algo de tiempo, para tener alguna que otra mini conversación "civilizada" (llena de más insultos y mucho sarcasmo por parte de ambos)

Un día Harry simplemente lo invito a salir y con el tiempo, entre más y más citas

¡POOF!

Simplemente sucedió, ellos se enamoraron tanto el uno del otro, teniendo una relación tan perfecta y hermosa, que parecía tener una gran y feliz futuro por delante.

Sin embargo, el destino no podía ver a Harry tan sonriente. Tres años después de una espléndida relación, Draco fue atacado por algún tipo de secta "anti-mortífagos" mientras iba de camino a su trabajo. Varios crucios como preliminares y un rabioso Avada Kedavra fue lo que dio fin con el ultimo Malfoy existente. El único amor de Harry.

A esas horas, ya de madrugada, con aquellos recuerdos rondándole la mente los ojos de el moreno se abnegaban en lágrimas silenciosas. Lloraba por todo, porque extrañaba, por que amaba y aun después de todo ese tiempo, aun no superaba. Una imagen bastante lamentable, ara ser el gran héroe del mundo mágico.

El no querría olvidar jamás algo tan hermoso, nunca. El solo quería sacar de su corazón aquel dolor que tan profundo calaba en su alma, que lo hacía sufrir, cada mañana al despertarse y por el resto de día. Quería aprender a vivir feliz de nuevo, a superar aquel dolor.

Su vida se había convertido en un sufrimiento tan constante, que usaba el alcohol como algún tipo de anestesia y a la vez como gasolina que avivaba el fuego. Borracho, se dejaba llevar totalmente por los recuerdos bien guardados en su subconsciente y al despertar, ya consciente, lo olvidaba todo.

En esos momentos el alcohol se le acababa, pronto caería dormido, como siempre y despertaría con una gran resaca.

El moreno bebió otro trago. Pensándolo bien, se había tomado demasiado aquella botella, se dijo, sonriente, mirando el líquido violáceo que quedaba.

-Harry- Oyó repentinamente como lo llamaban

" _¿Un vecino fastidioso, será?, pensé que dejarían de fastidiar"_ Pensó sin prestar la mínima atención al llamado

-Potter-Oyó nuevamente, pasándolo por alto igual- ¡Hey! Cara rajada- Solo una persona en toda su vida lo había llamado de aquella manera- No tengo toda la eternidad, cara rajada, es mejor que me prestes atención en este instante- La voz sonaba impaciente y demandante.

El moreno alzó la mirada rápidamente y lo vio. Justo en frente de la puerta 505

-Draco- susurro torpemente, impresionado, al observar la figura de su amado frente a él. No podía ser cierto. Es decir, quizás si se viera más espectral. Pero se veía tan sólida y real.

-Soy yo, ya lo sé- Le sonrió divertido- ¿Qué tal estas, cariño? - Le pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado, _"Draco"_

\- Draco- Repitió en un susurro, aun en shock

-Antes dudaba de si ese era mi nombre, pero gracias a ti Potter, sé muy bien que si lo es. Bien hecho, San Potter- Respondió sarcástico. Harry solo alcanzo a sonreír un poco. Aún seguía impresionado, pero era mejor relajarse.

\- ¡Eres verdaderamente tú! - Exclamo realmente feliz, con una gran sonrisa- ¡Amor, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado! ¿Dónde coño estuviste todo este tiempo? Mierda, ese que importa ¡Te amo! Tengo tantas cosas que contarte- Las palabras salían de su boca con tanta emoción, torpes y atropelladas. Mientras, Draco frente a Harry solo sonreía con cariño.

-Lo se amor, lo sé. Pero, solo estaré aquí por ahora, pronto dormirás ¿no? - La sonrisa de Harry se borró completamente y en cuestión de segundos unos grandes lagrimones aparecieron.

-Entonces…eso, tu eres un…yo solo te imagino ¿no eres real? - su voz de borracho se iba quebrando a medida que hablaba.

-Lo siento, cariño- Draco lo abrazo. ¡Demonios! Era producto de su imaginación, pero se sentía tan real- Estoy muerto Harry, muerto. No volveré, jamás.

El moreno dejo oír un gran sollozo después oír de aquel golpe realista que le daba un Draco imaginario.

-Draco, yo…te extraño tanto, te amo tanto. Vuelve a mí, por favor, te amo- Sollozaba el moreno. Tan triste era aquella imagen, se veía fatal. El gran nudo que tenía en la garganta sumado a su borrachera, hacía que cada palabra que saliese de su boca fuera inentendible.

-Ya, Harry, lo sé. También te amo, mucho, y te extraño tanto- Susurraba Draco al oído de su amor- Ya ¿sabes?, yo no puedo volver a ti, pero tu puede venir a mi- susurro, antes de mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle

\- ¿Q-que dices? - susurro, confundido, arrugando el ceño

\- Ya sabes Harry, amor. Ven a mi- Dijo Draco- Ven, toma este último trago- señalo la botella.

-Voy… ¿contigo? ¿A mi imaginación? - Draco rio

-No cariño, no seas tonto, sabes a lo que me refiero- señalo nuevamente la botella

-Solo queda un trago ¿y qué?

-Y si lo tomas, _vendrás a mí_. Ya sabes lo que dijo el vendedor _"Toma con cuidado, los grados de este alcohol son demasiado altos y algunos ingredientes son bastante peligrosos. Tomarse la botella entera usted solo en un solo día lo llevara a la muerte segura"_ -Cito Draco a le perfección- Ven a mi Harry.

\- ¡Esta es una idea disparatada, Draco! - Razono, con la poca consciencia que le quedaba.

-Pero ¿Es que acaso no me extrañas? ¿es que acaso no me amas? - Sonaba enfadado, y su ceño estaba fruncido en enojo. Harry solo calló.

Luego de unos segundos, el joven mago tomo la botella sin pensarlo dos veces y bebió lo que quedaba de un solo trago, rápidamente. Draco sonrió ampliamente

Pero, nada sucedió, no al instante.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- Pregunto el joven de mala gana

-Siempre has sido tan impaciente Harry ¡Solo espera! - Respondió Draco graciosamente

-Cuando estemos juntos, te daré un gran beso- Empezó a divagar Harry- Porque extraño tanto tus labios, también te abrazare con fuerza, de verdad quiero sentirte, quiero sentirte real. Tomare tu mano y me asegurare de cuidarte bien esta vez- Y así, Harry le conto al Draco imaginario lo que haría una vez estuvieran juntos. Mientras poco a poco su expresión era más risueña, y todo se iba volviendo más oscuro, hasta que, en un momento, no vio nada más. Finalmente. No hubo nada más, no más dolor, no más embriaguez, no más sufrimiento.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Después de leerla un montón de veces y auto-evaluarme de la manera mas cruda que pude, finalmente, decidí subir esta pequeña historia. Espero que les guste :')**


End file.
